Behind The Scenes
by Life's Bowl Of Fruit
Summary: He wanted someone like him. He needed someone to look up to. But what he got was something else entirely. Pompous Pep, eventually. Rated for last chappie. Enjoy


**Author's Note:** _I suppose I should update 'Tell Me Something I Don't Know' but I'm still finishing up the chapter-and I took a break to write this-so I decided to post this instead, yay Pompous Pep3 So I'm not sure what to say, it's basically any Vlad involved episode and what really happened, it pretty much follows the episode but...you'll see ^.^ It was supposed to be a one-shot but I changed my mind, go plot bunnies of doom!XD_

* * *

><p>No matter how many times he mulled it over in his head it just wouldn't make sense.<p>

_"Powers that I've had for twenty years."_

_"Renounce your father."_

_"Little Badger."_

First off, why was it every time he got a hang of things someone came around that was better at it!

Sure he may go nuts from staying in the same room with his dad but that didn't mean he hated the man, he loved him, dearly.

What the hell is up with that? Pet names? Really? Yea, cause that would totally win him over, it didn't even work when his mom gave him pet names while telling him to clean the lab.

He squeezed his eyes shut, earlier that day all he had wanted was to get through the damned party with some of his sanity in tack but this—why was it he could never catch a break? Vlad seemed decent enough, well as decent as any friend of his dads could be. He could actually train him, teach him, help him…but he was insane, yep, certifiable.

For some reason it bothered him more than he cared to admit. Vlad was a half-ghost, he was a half-ghost. Did twenty years of _this_ make you go 'coo-coo-for-cocoa-puffs'? Would he become evil as well?

A frustrated sigh slipped past his lips followed by his forehead kissing the box.

"Stupid box."

_Thunk. _

"Stupid Vlad."

_Thunk._

"Stupid ghosts."

_Thunk._

"Well, gosh and golly, it looks like you could use a spec a help there, don't 'cha know?" Perfect, one more crazy ghost working for an even crazier ghost, just what he needed, as if Skulker hadn't been bad enough!

"—Strangle me with Swiss or—" Enough was enough dammit! "—or…let me go?"

It was a simple sentence from the 'Dairy King'—of all people—that made his troubled thoughts vanish. He was right. Not all ghosts were bad; if one could set him free by his own choice then he had a choice too. The powers he had weren't meant for the things Vlad did, they were meant to stop people like Vlad.

* * *

><p>"Daniel stop! Think about the things I could show you! The doors I could open for you! You Danny Phantom and I Vlad Plasmius…together we could rule." He sounded so sure of himself, it was almost tantalizing, to be as confident as he was or as strong…but it wasn't what he wanted.<p>

"Your money can't the packers, my mom or me!"

In some sick way he supposed Vlad was someone he admired, that was why his words sounded convincing because he so desperately wanted to not be the only one. He wanted someone to look up to and aspire too but it wasn't _him._

"My parents will accept me…" The truth was he was bluffing, the whole reason he hid his powers was because he was afraid of them. Maybe not of them, but of what they would think. Would they be disappointed? Would they be scared? Or worse, would they only see him as Danny Phantom?

But Vlad hadn't called him on his bluff, he thought he was telling the truth. He was lucky, he had escaped this one time without powers but when it came to a fight with only strength…he seriously needed some more training.

But those parting words rang in his ears.

_"Using your opponents weakness's against him! I am teaching you something after all." _

Had he really been that easily influenced? No! No, he had only done what anyone would have done. No matter what he said they were _nothing_ was doing it to protect someone, Vlad on the on the other hand was only doing it for personal gain. There was a difference…right?

There had to be and that stupid fruit loop would not tell him otherwise!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _So yep, this is from Bitter Reuions hence the chapter name, it starts out where he's trapped in the box-I'm only taking certain scenes since this is a prolouge-and ends where, well, the end of the episode ends, so it seems pretty normal, yea? Next chapter not so much;P Reviews mean you love me ^.^_


End file.
